Moirai
by Muggles
Summary: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape Hermione saves Snape after the Battle of Hogwarts. She thinks her desperate use of potions and charms saved him, but did she actually cast the Moirai, a spell so powerful that it can be called charm or curse?
1. Desperation

_**I do not own these characters or Potterverse. They are J.K. Rowling's and she was kind enough to share them with the world. The words, this story and its mistakes are all mine.**_

_**Canon compliant until almost the end of Book 7. **_

_Dear Harry,_

_I could not leave him to die. If word gets out that he is still alive, he will be a target – both to any _

_Death Eaters who escaped as well as others who do not believe that he was on our side. _

_Please let everyone think that he has died. Once he is strong enough to protect himself, I will contact you. _

_Please do not try to find us._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry looked up from the scroll with tears in his eyes. After the final battle and the defeat of Voldemort, it had taken a while to realize that Hermione was missing. After three frantic days of searching, Harry found the note in the Shrieking Shack where Snape had died; or rather where Harry thought Snape had died. All that remained was a large blood stain and the scroll.

ooooo

As soon as she saw Voldemort fall, she had apperated to the hospital wing to grab the strongest healing potions she could find and then to the Shrieking Shack to find an unconscious Professor Snape. He was barely clinging to life and she prayed that she had arrived in time. She poured Blood-Replenishing-Tonic and All-Snake-Anti-Venom down his throat. She cast every healing charm that she could remember. She was unaware of the tears streaming down her cheek and did not notice when they dripped into the gaping hole that the snake had torn in his throat. But, as she finished whispering the _Calmette Charm_ (to heal snakebites); she noticed that wound was starting to close and his pulse seemed stronger. Terrified at being found by a surviving Death Eater, she quickly scribbled a note and used a secrecy charm to make it visible only to Harry Potter. She wrapped her arms around her Potions professor and disapperated.

In her panic, she had apperated to the same woods where Snape had given Harry the Sword of Gryffindor. The Snatchers had taken the tent that she had used over the last year so she needed to find shelter. Closing her eyes, she hugged Snape closer and concentrated on her destination. When she opened her eyes, she knew they were in the Blackmuir Woods where her dad had taken her once. He had wanted to teach her to hunt but she was too soft-hearted to shoot the deer. Hermione nearly cried with relief as she saw an abandoned Muggle hunting shack through the trees.

Hermione used a levitation charm to move the still unconscious Snape into the one room cabin. As she had so often during the last year, Hermione walked around their camp setting protective wards and anti-muggle distraction charms. Stumbling with exhaustion, Hermione moved around the cabin, starting a fire and transforming an old canteen into a claw-footed bathtub filled with a steamy bubble bath. She looked at Snape, still in his Death Eater robes and covered in blood. With a shiver of revulsion she flicked her wand and sent his clothing into the fire. Gently she levitated him into the bathtub and began to wipe away the blood, tears and scent of death from his body. As she buried her fingers in his hair, her mind drifted over her memories of him. He had been a difficult teacher, constantly criticizing her, pushing her to master potions that she now knew were way beyond the standard curriculum, yet always ensuring that she succeeded. Even when she hated him with the vehemence of an enraged child, she had been drawn to his beautiful, extraordinary mind. Each year, she had surpassed more and more of her professors, even planning the lessons for Hagrid during his tempestuous tenure as the Care of Magical Creatures professor. One of her proudest moments was when she had solved his logic puzzle in her first year. Besides allowing Harry to get to Quirrell in time to stop Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone, it had drawn a rare compliment from Professor Snape.

Hermione tucked the down comforter around Snape. He looked like he had slipped into a more natural sleep after his bath. Pulling a pair of soft flannel pajamas and a couple of towels from her nearly bottomless purse, Hermione took a quick glance at Snape before quickly getting into the tub for her own quick cleansing.

The fire crackled in the grate sending a soft glow into the room. Hermione was sitting on the low couch with her fingers gently combing through the hair of the older wizard sprawled out on the couch with his head on her lap. Exhaustion and relief shown on her face as she eased his head onto a pillow and crawled under the covers, curling her body around his and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: **

**Per Canon, Hermione is 18 years, 8 months old at the Battle of Hogwarts (in Muggle years). Due to her extensive use of the timeturner in her 3rd year, she is actually 20 years, 1 month old in Wizard years. Snape is 38. **

**The _Calmette Charm_ is named after a muggle scientist, Léon Charles Albert Calmette who invented the first Muggle anti-venom.**


	2. Heaven or Hell?

**I do not own these characters or Potterverse. They are J.K. Rowling's and she was kind enough to share them with the world. The words, this story and its mistakes are all mine.**

**Canon compliant until almost the end of Book 7.**

**Chapter Two**

"I don't care what the bloody hell her note said. We need to find her!" shouted Ron in frustration. "Of all the bloody stupid things for her to do! She should have let him die. He deserved it after everything he did! He is a Death Eater!" Ron had frantically searched the Shrieking Shack, desperate for a sign of her, or a second note addressed to him. His voice was tinged with pain, she had left him for the greasy git and she hadn't even left him a note.

ooooo

He was so hot; his skin felt like it was on fire. His entire body cramped with pain. Each breath felt like he was inhaling brimstone fumes. His mouth was parched and his eyelids seemed to have melted shut. With an effort he opened them slightly. Flames flicked and danced in front of him, overheating his body and confirming that he was truly in hell.

He thought of his old Muggle Studies class where he first heard Jonathan Edwards' sermon_, "There will be no end to this exquisite, horrible misery. When you look forward, you shall see along forever a boundless duration before you, which will swallow up your thoughts, and amaze your soul. And you will absolutely despair of ever having any deliverance, any end, any mitigation, any rest at all. You will know certainly that you must wear out long ages, millions of millions of ages in wrestling with this Almighty, merciless vengeance. And then when you have so done, when so many ages have actually been spent by you in this manner, you will know that all is but a point to what remains. So that your punishment will indeed be infinite."*_

God had cut the string that held him dangling over the pits of Hell and he hath fallen. After spending the last two decades marked as a Death Eater, it was an odd relief to finally be in Hell. At least in hell, there are no innocents to slaughter.

ooooo

Molly sat with her head in her hands; her grief rolling over her in waves. Her Fred - her beautiful, funny son - was dead along with so many friends, so very many gone forever. It was hard to breathe, it hurt to be alive. Her daughter Ginny crawled onto her lap, searching for the comfort of days gone by where everything got better with a hug and a kiss. Molly's silent tears dripped into Ginny's auburn hair. She heard the others talking, she could feel the pain in Ron's voice as he grieved the choice Hermione made, but they all felt so very far away.

ooooo

He felt the feather light touch of her hand as she stroked his face. He inhaled deeply filling himself with the smell of vanilla and lavender. Her hand gently pushed his hair back in a whisper of a caress. His eyes fluttered open and he saw the white cloud wrapped around him and the angel lying in his arms. It felt like heaven but surely he was not worthy. He had committed so many horrible acts, hurt so many people. Even his sacrifice at the end could not have balanced the evils he had done. His angel was singing a long forgotten lullaby:

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,_

_All through the night_

_Guardian angles God will send thee,_

_All through the night_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,_

_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

_All through the night.*_

His arms tightened around the angel, not caring if she was real, just wanting one more moment of peace.

ooooo

"She's a smart witch," agreed Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, "We don't know how many Death Eaters are still on the loose and Snape would be a prime target. She spent a year in hiding; she knows how to keep them both alive. We do not have the resources to find them."

"Ron and I can find them!" interjected Harry.

Shacklebolt shouted, "Then you sign their death warrant! The Ministry is in disarray, we lost almost ¾ of our Aurors. Even without their leader, there are still powerful witches and wizards who favor the Dark Arts. It will take months, likely years, before we would be able to provide the protection necessary to keep them alive."

As the truth settles into the pit of his stomach, Harry sinks to the ground. He has spent almost every moment of the last year with Hermione, she is the only true family he has left, his sister in all the ways that matter. Memories flash through his mind like an old Muggle silent movie: their first meeting on the Hogwarts express, the joy that lit her face when she solved Snape's logic puzzle in their first year, the months she spent petrified, how beautiful she looked at the Yule ball, her anger at his use of the "unapproved notes" in his 6th year Potions text, and every moment of their year on the run when neither would have survived without the other. He clings to the fact that she is still alive, that one day she will be able to return to them, that this grief won't kill him.

ooooo

Snape's eyes flicker open. Years of caution hold him still as his eyes scan the unfamiliar room. A small, outdated kitchenette is tucked in the corner, a few lonely soup cans sit on the shelves above a small sink. There is a partially opened door that appears to lead to the loo. A low fire is banked in a small fireplace, a trio of small cauldrons simmering above the coals. On the mantel sits a muggle clock and two candlesticks; above the mantel is the mounted head of a red deer. An actual bear skin rug lies in front of the fire. An empty, old-fashioned claw-foot bathtub stands off to the side of the hearth. He appears to be resting on a low leather couch under an enormous white down comforter. He looks down the length of the couch and his gaze freezes at the young witch curled up at his feet. "Granger?"

**A/N**

***quote from _Sinners in the Hands of An Angry God_, a sermon by Jonathan Edwards**

***an old Welsh lullaby**


	3. Noir Hero

_**I do not own these characters or Potterverse. They are J.K. Rowling's and she was kind enough to share them with the world. The words, this story and its mistakes are all mine.**_

_**Canon compliant until almost the end of Book 7. **_

**Chapter 3**

"Granger?"

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at Professor Snape, "You're awake". She quickly put her copy of "Advanced Healing Charms" down and moved to kneel near his head. Waving her wand across his forehead, she commented, "Your fever is gone. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not dead?"

A flicker of emotion crossed her face. "Almost, it was so close." she choked out, "I tried everything and nothing was working. Then all of a sudden, you started to heal. I've been trying to figure it out for the last three weeks."

"Three weeks? Is that how long I've been…?"

"Yes, I've been giving you Dreamless Sleep Draughts because you kept having nightmares. I thought that your body needed time to heal, you were so…so…." Her voice broke and she couldn't continue. She lifted her hand to his face and gently brushed his hair back. Hermione started to cry softly and placed her head on Snape's chest, "I was so scared. I'm not a trained Healer. I didn't know what to do."

Instinctively, Snape started rubbing her back to calm her. "Ms. Granger, are we alone here?" he asked, although he feared he already knew the answer. She nodded, too overwrought to speak. Questions raced through his mind…where was everyone? did they win the war? why was he not at St. Mongo's? who had died? who had survived? did Potter kill Voldemort? He was so consumed with his thoughts that he barely noticed Hermione slipping under the covers and falling asleep.

He looked down at the young witch. Except for a brief glimpse during the Battle of Hogwarts, he had not seen her in over a year. Like all soldiers, she had left childhood behind to join the cause. He had been her age when he first joined the Death Eaters and within months had been begging Dumbledore to help him save Lily. It was odd how comfortable it felt to lie here with her. When he was at Hogwarts, he pined after Lily Evans and afterwards, it would have been too dangerous to become involved with a woman. He had never been able to just hold a woman while they slept. As he drifted back to sleep, he wrapped his arms around Hermione and it occurred to him that he hadn't seen a second bed in the cabin.

ooooo

The next time he woke it was to the smell of rabbit stew. She must have heard him sit up because, without turning away from the fire, she told him that there were Muggle clothes on the shelf near the shower if he felt like getting dressed. While the water pressure left much to be desired, it felt good to pull on the Muggle shirt and sweatpants. Snape looked at himself in the mirror. The entire side of his neck was scarred where Nagini had bitten him. He leaned closer to the mirror to get a better look. Unlike the jagged scar that should have been there, the entire scar looked like it had been cross-stitched onto his skin.

After he had finished getting dressed, he came back to the main room to find that Hermione had set two places at the small table and was ladling the piping hot rabbit stew into two bowls. "You're probably starving. I've been using the _"Parenteral"_ spell to keep your body functioning but you haven't eaten anything in almost a month, so you might want to just try a little to see how your stomach handles it." explained Hermione.

Snape sat down and gingerly took a bite of the stew. Three bites later, his stomach felt uncomfortably full. He laid his spoon on the table and looked at Hermione. "The last thing I remember was giving my memories to Potter." said Snape. "Did we win? Is Voldemort dead?"

Hermione took a deep breath as she thought back to that night. "Yes, we won. Voldemort is dead, really dead this time. There were so many bodies all over the grounds. Fred Weasley is dead…and…and Tonks…and I don't know who else. I didn't stick around to see, I had to go to you. You were barely breathing and there was so much blood. I gave you six Blood-Replenishing Tonics and two All-Snake-Anti-Venoms. I did every healing charm that I knew. I even tried the _Calmette Charm_. I had never done it before but I read about it when I was trying to find spells to help us beat Nagini. I had run out of charms so I just started doing them all again but nothing seemed to be working and then, all of a sudden, you started to breathe easier, your heart rate increased and the wound in your neck stopped bleeding.

I've been trying to figure out if maybe it was a combination of spells, or if the second time I said the charms in a different order. But I just can't remember, by then I was so panicked, I was just saying whatever popped into my head.

I brought you here because I was afraid that if I took you to Madame Pomfrey or St. Mungo's that some disgruntled Death Eater would kill you. I left Harry a note asking him to let everyone think you had died. I told him that we would contact him once you were strong enough to defend yourself again."

"Why?" asked Snape "Why try and save me?"

"The noir hero is a knight in blood caked armor. He's dirty and he does his best to deny the fact that he's a hero the whole time,1" quoted Hermione. "You've never left us to die; I couldn't leave you to die."

ooooo

"Do you have my wand?" asked Snape as he settled on the far end of the couch. They had finished their small dinner and Hermione had quickly cleaned up the kitchen.

"No, I'm sorry. All we have is Bellatrix's wand."

"May I see it?"

Hermione scooted closer to him on the couch and handed him the wand.

"Lumos" Nothing happened.

"Lumos" Again, nothing.

He handed the wand back to Hermione who whispered "Lumos" The tip of the wand began to glow softly. She looked at him in dawning horror.

"My magic is gone. That's not unusual after a severe injury." Snape reassured her, "It will come back soon."

"How soon?"

"I don't know. I'd estimate another few weeks. Two years is the longest time ever recorded." explained Snape, "A lot depends on how much of my magic you used to heal me."

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand. How could I have used your magic?"

"There are deeply ancient spells that allow one wizard to access another wizard's power. Their combined magic can allow one to cast spells of incredible power but there is always a price which is why Voldemort never tried to merge his power with another. He couldn't have controlled the outcome." Snape looked at Hermione curiously, "Was there a point when you were trying to save me that you felt your powers increase suddenly?"

"Yes! Right before I noticed your wound start to heal. It happened just for a second; I thought I had imagined it."

Snape looked appraisingly at her. "Do you still have difficulty casting the Patronus Charm?"

Hermione blushed, she did not like having trouble with anything. "Yes, I can do it but my Patronus always seems weak and it doesn't stay around very long."

"Please try it right now." he commanded.

She took a deep breath and flicked her wand, "Expecto Patronum." A silver river otter sprang from the tip of her wand, its shape so strong it was almost opaque. The otter swam lazy circles around the couch.

"Keep holding onto your Patronus with one part of your mind and then cast the spell again."

"Expecto Patronum" To her shock, a second Patronus erupted from the end of her wand. It was the same silver doe that Harry had described seeing in the woods last year. This Patronus was just as solid and strong as the first. Hermione watched in shocked fascination as the two Patroni frolicked together around the room.

"I think we found my magic." opined Snape.

ooooo

Snape watched the door to the loo close behind Hermione. They had spent two hours going over which charms she had used and looking through her surprisingly large collection of books. While Snape was sure that it had been an ancient charm that she unwittingly used, they had not been able to find anything about how to determine which charm or how to return his power to him. Hopefully, as he got physically stronger, the magic would simply return to him.

Hermione had always been the smartest witch of her age. Now that she was an adult witch, her mind was simply extraordinary. There weren't many witches or wizards of any age that could keep up with him intellectually but she was clearly his equal. They had bounced ideas back and forth all night and while they hadn't found the answer yet, he felt that they were clearly on the right path.

After stacking all her books onto the kitchen table, Snape spread the comforter out on the couch and laid down. When Hermione came out of the loo, she walked over to the couch but then hesitated. Snape lifted the covers and she scrambled under them. At first they laid there in silence, each thinking about how strange yet comforting it felt.

"Have we slept like this every night?" asked Snape.

"Mostly" answered Hermione. "The first three nights, I didn't sleep more than a few minutes at a time. You had a horrible fever and I kept casting Cooling Charms. By the time your fever finally broke, I was so exhausted that I just passed out. After that, I don't know, you just seemed less agitated if I was next to you. And it made me feel less alone out here."

"Did you sing me a lullaby?"

Hermione blushed, "Yes, the old Welsh one that my grandmother used to sing to me. You heard me?"

Snape hugged her tightly, smiling into her hair as he remembered thinking she had been an angel. Without conscious thought, they both tilted their heads to look at each other and slowly closed the distance between them.

A/N

1. Quote is from Frank Miller, author of Batman


	4. Moirai Charm

_**I do not own these characters or Potterverse. They are J.K. Rowling's and she was kind enough to share them with the world. The words, this story and its mistakes are all mine.**_

_**Canon compliant until almost the end of Book 7. **_

**Chapter 4**

Snape watched Hermione as she looked through the pages of "Ancient Spells for the Modern Wizard". Being in this cabin with her seemed surreal. While logically he knew that she was the same know-it-all from his classes at Hogwarts, all he saw was a beautiful, intelligent witch. He had never spent much time with anyone, preferring the solitude of his dungeons to banal conversations and social protocols. While a spirited debate with Dumbledore was enjoyable, they hadn't been able to relax in each other's company since Voldemort returned and now they never would. In all his years as a Death Eater, he had managed to avoid having to kill anyone. Killing Dumbledore, even knowing that he was dying and that this was his final wish nearly broke him. _Avada Kedavra_ not only kills its victim but it shatters the soul of the spell caster.

Hermione knew that Snape was watching her. She wondered if he was replaying their kiss in his mind. Their lips had touched so gently at first, like the fluttering wings of a butterfly. While there was a hint of passion as the kiss deepened, the overwhelming emotion was belonging and comfort and love. Love Professor Snape? Mentally she shook her head, clearly this enforced solitude was getting to her. She turned to look at him.

As her eyes met his, Snape was overwhelmed with emotion. While he was sorely inexperienced with women, he knew that last night's kiss was special. For the first time since killing Dumbledore, he felt like his soul was healed. Suddenly, it hit him and he jumped to his feet.

"Do you have "Profoundly Powerful Prestidigitation"?" queried Snape, gesturing to her pile of books.

Hermione looked through her pile of books, not seeing it there she started digging in her nearly bottomless purse. "Yes, here it is"

Snape took the book from her and started flipping through the pages. He seemed to find what he was looking for and started intently reading the page. Unable to contain her curiosity, Hermione scooted next to him on the couch and he shifted the book so that she could read it as well.

**_Moirai Charm_**

_The Moirai Charm is the most powerful of all the ancient magic spells._

_Like all truly ancient magic, it is wordless and wandless._

_It is cast by the soul._

_Often invoked to save a loved one from a certain death, it shatters the soul of the caster and gives a part of their soul to their loved one, allowing them to heal. This "soul bond" is absolute and everlasting. Due to the soul bond, the pair will die at the same moment because as long as one of them lives, the other will live as well. Their fates are forever intertwined. This "soul bond" is not romantic love nor fraternal love; it is a connection deeper than that. It will not change the feelings of the bonded pair but removes their defenses, allowing them to see into each other's hearts._

_Only an extremely powerful witch or wizard can summon the magical strength to cast this spell. It is not cast by the conscious mind. It takes a rare combination of a desperately critical situation, two kindred souls, and an intense level of magic. The last known use of the Moirai charm was in 528ce by Arthur of Pendragon to save his son Mordred._

**_Signs and Symptoms_**

_*open wounds will be healed in a cross-stitch pattern_

_*emotional and mental defenses between the bonded pair are gone_

_*true emotions will be amplified but not changed_

"So you are my Horcrux?" Hermione blurted out.

Snape burst out laughing. "You don't have to sound so horrified. But yes, the concept is the same except it is the lightest of all magic while a Horcrux is the darkest of all magic. It also explains why it feels so comfortable to be here with you when I never feel comfortable around anyone."

"But if it was part of my soul that went into you, how did your magic get into me?"

"I'm not entirely sure. When I killed Albus, my soul shattered. I did my best to hold it together but there were definite cracks. I think when you cast the _Moirai_, part of my soul went into you. I think our magic must have bonded as well." Snape smiled at her, "Right now, you are likely the most powerful witch on Earth."

"But, I don't want to keep your magic. How do I give it back? You are completely vulnerable without it!" said Hermione with the beginning of panic creeping into her voice.

Snape shrugged, "I still think it will come back as I get stronger. I did not need it when I was unconscious. Let me see the wand again."

Hermione handed over the wand.

"Lumos" The end of the wand glowed very softly and Snape gave a satisfied smile. "It has already started to return."

ooooo

Hermione read the entire section about the _Moirai Charm_. "I'm still confused. It says that Arthur used _Moirai_ to save Mordred. I'm trying to remember my history but didn't Mordred kill Arthur? And Arthur was a wizard? I thought Merlin was the wizard?"

"Professor Binns must have taught that unit while you were petrified. Merlin was a Master Wizard and Arthur was his apprentice. Mordred loved his father but he was also insanely jealous of him. The love allowed the _Moirai_ to happen but once stripped of all mental defenses, Mordred was forced to see how much his father both loved him and was disappointed in him. It drove him crazy to the point that he killed Arthur even knowing that he would also die." Snape explained. "The Moirai does not create love or hate; it just shows the true content of the relationship."

"So our true relationship is comfortable and…and..."

"Apparently." he replied drolly.

"I wish I would have known that seven years ago." laughed Hermione. "I guess this means I can call you Severus!"

Suddenly she smiled, "Harry is never going to believe this!"

"As tantalizing as seeing Potter's reaction is, we can't go back until my magic is back at full strength. We should also test how our magic works now that it is bound to each other's. I'd hate to be in the middle of a battle and find myself unable to cast a simple defensive spell." said Severus.

"We should let them know that we are alive. We also need more clothes and groceries. I've been thinking about how to do this. We could apperate to a Muggle town to go shopping and we can send a postcard via Muggle post." suggested Hermione. "I doubt any leftover Death Eaters will be checking the Muggle post!"

ooooo

Hermione was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. Severus was wearing a "Fred the Red" mask. "I just can't see you at a Muggle football game," giggled Hermione. He placed the mask back on the shelf and grabbed her hand. "I must remember how I use to terrify you into silence!" he glowered at her before breaking into a grin.

As they left the National Football Museum, Hermione smiled happily. They had spent a wonderful day in Manchester: shopping, lunch at The Molly House and a tour of the Museum. After they dropped a postcard in the mail box, they walked hand-in-hand through a public park. Once out of sight of any Muggles, they disapperated.

Back in the little cabin, Severus tuned the Wizard's wireless that Hermione had pulled from her bag while she put away the supplies they had purchased. A _Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love_ came on and Severus pulled Hermione into his arms. As they danced, Severus wondered how this little witch was strong enough to keep the horrible memories at bay. He knew that it should not be possible for him to be this happy. Hermione's hands slid up from his shoulders and buried themselves in his hair as she pulled his face down to hers.

This was not the gentle kiss of his angel. This was a kiss of passion and need. Severus slid his hands onto the seat of her jeans and pulled her tightly against him. Hermione dropped her hands to the bottom of his shirt and started pulling it off. As they removed each other's clothing, they dropped onto the bear skin rug. He gently cupped her breast in his hand as he brought their lips together and kissed her deeply. Hermione moaned and pulled him on top of her. Severus dropped his hand between her legs to make sure that she was ready for him. Finding her warm and moist, he slid into her. She moaned in pain.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Please don't stop. It's just, it's my first time and it just hurt a little." She wrapped her legs around his back, trying to pull him into her more fully. Severus tried to go slowly but she arched up and he was buried completely. He slid his hand in between their bodies, gently fueling her arousal. While it was not his first time, it had been many, many years and he knew that he wouldn't last long. Hermione began to moan and move under him. Severus captured her mouth again and began to move in rhythm with her. As he felt Hermione cry out his name, he joined her in ecstasy.

Severus smiled as the comforter flew off the couch and covered them as they curled together. He had summoned it using a wandless nonverbal spell, his magic was back.

**A/N**

**"Fred the Red" is the mascot for Manchester United football club.**

**This was the first love scene that I've written. I tried to keep it simple. I'm hoping to get better at it. (And stop blushing when I try to write it!)**


	5. Courtship

_**I do not own these characters or Potterverse. They are J.K. Rowling's and she was kind enough to share them with the world. The words, this story and its mistakes are all mine.**_

_**Canon compliant until almost the end of Book 7. **_

**Chapter 5**

_Dear Harry,_

_Sunshine and rest are just what the doctor ordered._

_Love, H & S_

Harry had never received Muggle post at Grimmauld Place. It was luck that he saw a very confused postman looking for #12. One look at the postcard and his face split into a wide grin.

ooooo

Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna sat around the kitchen table at the old headquarters of the Order. Everyone was so relieved to hear that Hermione and Professor Snape were alive that the room had the atmosphere of a Hogwarts Feast.

"Should we let Ron know?" asked Neville.

"No" shouted Harry and Ginny

"I don't think Ronald misses her." added Luna.

Ron had gone with Bill and Fleur to visit Fleur's family and was currently shacked up with one of Fleur's childhood friends. The rest of them were disgusted that he spent that first day wailing about Hermione leaving but within a week he had moved in with Aimee. They all knew that Ron was pretty shallow and self-absorbed but Harry didn't understand how the rest of them seemed to have matured well beyond their years yet Ron remained a petulant teenager. He just hoped that Hermione wasn't going to be hurt when she returned. He knew that Hermione had been happy when Ron returned to them but so often he cast her into a mothering role that it had been clear that a romantic relationship was not possible.

"I wish she would have written more about how they are doing. I wonder if Snape has driven her crazy yet." said Ginny, "I mean I know he is a hero and everything but he's still pretty scary. I'm still shocked that she went back for him. "

"A circle has no beginning." said Luna in her usual spacy tone.

Ignoring Luna, Harry said, "I'm not. Hermione never really believed that he was an evil git. She seemed to always know on some level that he was on our side. It use to frustrate me that she couldn't see how obviously evil he was; I wish I would have listened to her more. Not that he isn't still a crazy dungeon bat, but he did save our lives so many times." The others nodded in agreement, each thinking back to their memories of Snape.

"I'd love to know how she healed him. When we were trying to figure out how to kill Nagini, Hermione was very concerned that one of us would get bit. She said that there was no known cure for the bite of a snake possessed by dark magic."

"Is it safe for them to come home yet?" asked Neville, "How many Death Eaters are still on the loose?"

"There are still seven marked Death Eaters on the loose plus however many unmarked sympathizers," answered Harry. "Lucius Malfoy has proven very helpful in identifying those that are still at large. So far, there haven't been any large scale issues but with so few Aurors left, I don't think it would be safe for them to come back yet. Of course, if Snape heals 100%, he is a very powerful wizard so he would be able to protect himself."

"Hermione is no slacker in Defense either," boasted Ginny.

"True," agreed Harry. "I'm going to set the wards to allow them in here. Neville, can you ask McGonagall to have the wards at Hogwarts admit them. You'll need to go tell her in person, we can't trust this info to owl post. I don't think we need to tell anyone else that we have heard from them. They are safest is everyone continues to think that Snape is dead and that Hermione went back to her Muggle parents."

ooooo

Severus shook his soaking wet hair as Hermione collapsed in laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm still not comfortable with this much power." She had cast the _Aquamenti_ spell to water a small tree but a torrential waterfall had burst forth from her wand, soaking Severus.

"_Mobiliarbus"_ cast Severus. Hermione squeaked as the tree behind her shoved her gently toward him. She continued to laugh when he grabbed her and spun her around. He gave her a quick kiss and then released her. "As much as I am enjoying our time alone, we eventually need to return to the company of other people and we can't do that until we can control our magic."

It had been almost a month since Severus had regained his magic. Their days were spent practicing spells and charms. Severus had been surprised at his own increased power; it seems that the _Moirai_ charm multiplied their power rather than just adding it together. While he had quickly learned to control his increased power, Hermione still struggled but she was improving rapidly. Severus yearned for his Potions lab; he wanted to see how this increased power translated into potion making.

Many evenings were spent in spirited conversation and the topics ranged from elfish welfare to the use of charms in potions to muggle relations. Severus had always known that Hermione was 'the smartest witch of her age' but he was thrilled to realize that she was not just book smart, she truly had an intelligent grasp of the issues facing the wizarding community. She was able to follow his train of thought, instinctively saw the way all magical subjects were linked, and was willing to challenge him if she disagreed with him. He worked with some of the smartest witches of the age – Minerva McGonagall, Aurora Sinistra, and Septima Vector – but none challenged his mind like Hermione did.

Once a week they ventured to a Muggle town for "date night" as Hermione had dubbed it. Severus was fascinated by muggle movies but less so with roller skating. Hermione insisted that roller skating was easier than flying a broom but if he never went roller skating again it would be fine with him. He smiled at the idea of any of his Hogwarts colleagues seeing him toddle around on those ridiculous wheeled shoes.

By far their favorite date was their trip to Disneyland Paris. Normally, it should have been too far for them to Apperate. When a witch or wizard tried to Apperate farther than their magic can take them, the spell just withers and they do not go anywhere. Typical range for Apperation is just 50 kilometers with some of the great wizards like Dumbledore being able to Apperate up to 200km. When Hermione said that she'd love to see Severus at a muggle amusement park, they jokingly decided to try disapperating to the Paris location. They were both shocked when they were suddenly standing in front of Cinderella's Castle. They had apperated over 1000km!

Severus's favorite ride was Space Mountain. He was impressed with how Muggles tried to mimic the feeling of riding a broom. Hermione just rolled her eyes at that. As they were waiting in line to ride Big Thunder Mountain, they chatted with the couple in line in front of them. The muggle couple was wearing "Bride" and "Groom" hats as they were on their honeymoon. As Hermione gushed over the wedding photos on the bride's cell phone, Severus looked at his beautiful soul mate and wondered how soon he could convince her to marry him.

They spent their nights exploring their passion for each other. With their mutual lack of experience, everything was new and wonderful. Once they got over their initial nervousness, they had explored each other's bodies completely. Severus transfigured the low couch into a large bed each night and after their passion was spent, they would curl together and fall dreamlessly into sleep. Even when they weren't in bed, they kept a near constant physical connection; sometimes holding hands, or just tangling their feet together under the table while they ate.

It was an unusual courtship; combining the blush of first love, the comfort of a deep emotional connection and unbridled passion.

On their last date night in July, they dropped another postcard in the mail.


	6. Grimmauld Place

_**I do not own these characters or Potterverse. They are J.K. Rowling's and she was kind enough to share them with the world. The words, this story and its mistakes are all mine.**_

_**Canon compliant until almost the end of Book 7. **_

**Chapter 6**

_**Almost three months after the Battle of Hogwarts**_

Harry had built a muggle postal box outside 12 Grimmauld Place as he did not want to miss any correspondence from Hermione. Almost two months had gone by without hearing anything more. On his birthday, Ginny came running through the front door waving a post card in her hand, "Hermione's coming home!"

_Dear Harry,_

_Our visit with Aunt Moirai was wonderful._

_We are planning on visiting H's brother soon._

_Hope all is well with you. _

_Love,_

_H&S_

And a heart had been drawn around the "H&S"

ooooo

"I'm sure "Aunt Moirai" is a clue but buggered if I can figure it out," complained Harry as he traced the heart with his finger, "And what the heck does this mean?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "At least you aren't so brainless that you can't figure out who her brother is." She couldn't believe that Harry could be so clueless. She looked at the postcard again and shrugged her shoulders. Hermione with Snape: not the OTP she would have predicted but she hoped Hermione was happy. As much as she loved her brother, Ron was never the right guy for Hermione. He never could have challenged her intellect.

"Hello" shouted Neville and Luna as they climbed out of the fire.

"Hermione and Snape are coming home soon!" shouted Ginny as she hugged the two newcomers.

Harry handed the postcard to Neville. As he read the card, Neville sat down heavily in the nearest chair and the postcard fluttered from his hand. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Neville, what's wrong?" asked Harry softly.

Neville looked at him in shock. "She used _Moirai_." he whispered. "My grandmother tried to use _Moirai_ to save my parents but she wasn't a strong enough witch." This pronouncement was met with stunned silence as Neville's grandmother had been a very powerful witch in her prime.

"What is it? I've never heard of a _Moirai_." said Ginny.

"The _Moirai Charm_ is very, very old magic. The caster breaks off part of their soul and gives it to the person they are trying to save. It takes a lot of power to do that." explained Neville.

"Hermione made Snape her Horcrux?" gasped Harry.

"No," responded Neville, shaking his head, "A Horcrux is created through Dark Magic. Moirai is very light magic. Gram would never have messed with Dark Magic, even to save my parents. I knew Hermione was powerful but this, this is power at Dumbledore's level!"

The others just started at him in shocked silence.

ooooo

It had been over two weeks since the second postcard and they were all hoping that Hermione and Snape would visit before they had to catch the Hogwarts Express. As no one wanted to miss seeing them, Ginny, Neville and Luna had all moved into Harry's place for an end-of-summer vacation. Ginny and Luna were sharing Hermione's old room and Neville had taken over Ron's. Ginny was returning to Hogwarts for her seventh year and Neville and Luna had decided to accept McGonagall's invitation to attend a four month NEWT-prep program designed for the students in their class since none of them had been able to take their NEWTS during the war. The Ministry had given Harry "honorary NEWTS" and admitted him to the Auror training program which he would start the day after the others left for Hogwarts.

They were sitting around the kitchen table playing a game of Exploding Snap when they heard the front door open. They all drew their wands and pointed them at the doorway.

"Hello. Anyone home?"

Ginny squealed in delight and ran into the hall. "Hermione!"

ooooo

Once the initial excitement of their arrival had settled down, Harry called Kreature and had the house elf bring butter beers and sandwiches into the living room. Kreature yelped as Hermione pulled the embarrassed house elf into a quick hug. Snape sat on the far end of the couch and Hermione sat next to him with Luna on her other side. Neville sat in one of the armchairs and Harry in the other one. Ginny curled up at Harry's feet, leaning her head on his leg.

Ginny handed "Profoundly Powerful Prestidigitation" back to Hermione. "So Professor Snape is now your light magic horcrux?" she teased, still confused. Snape looked as haughty as she remembered but she noticed that they sat closer together than was proper and she raised one eyebrow as she noticed Hermione curl her foot around Snape's ankle. With the coffee table blocking their feet from view of the others, Ginny was pretty sure she was the only one who noticed.

"Not exactly." answered Snape in the deep voice he used for teaching, "When a wizard creates a Horcrux, he takes over the vessel in which he has placed a portion of his soul. It is incredibly rare that a living creature would be used intentionally as a Horcrux. When the Dark Lord unintentionally made Potter into a seventh Horcrux, he was unable to completely control him. Part of that was due to the sheer number of Horcruxes that he had created and part of it was that Potter's complete soul was stronger than the part of Voldemort's inside him. The bond between Potter and Voldemort was a source of physical pain for both of them."

"With the _Moirai_, only another living soul, usually a witch or wizard, can be used for the soul bond. When the part of the caster's soul enters the other, a "soul bond" is created. Neither person can control the other but they also cannot block the other from seeing their true nature. _Occlumency_ would not work between the pair and _Legilimens_ is not needed. Simply focusing on each other opens their minds. That is because the part of the soul that is transferred does not remain a separate entity, it merges completely to become one soul."

"But how was Hermione able to cast the _Moirai_? I know she is a powerful witch but she shouldn't have been powerful enough to cast it." questioned Neville.

"We think that I was able to use Severus' magic along with my own," answered Hermione, "Together we had enough magic that our souls were able to cast the spell."

Harry looked stunned, "How could you use someone else's magic? I didn't think that was possible!"

"Normally, I do not believe it is possible," replied Snape, "I think that her soul attempted to cast the Moirai and when my soul felt her reaching out, a part of my soul jumped into her. Since my soul had been shattered last year, it required no effort for part of it to break off and join hers. I think that gave her my magic and allowed her to complete the Moirai."

"So does Hermione still have your magic?" asked Neville.

"No, and yes," shrugged Hermione. "We'll have to show you tomorrow. That is part of why we came here; we need all of your help with this."

Harry looked intently at Snape. "Could you defend yourself if you are attacked? Three more Death Eaters were captured last month but there are still four marked Death Eaters on the loose."

"Yes," Snape reassured him, "I could defend myself."

Hermione covered her mouth as she yawned. Severus put his arm around her and she snuggled her head onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry. It has been a long day. Harry, would it be okay if we used Lupin's old room?"

Harry stared at her then he rounded on Snape. "You took advantage of this "soul bond" thing to shag her! Of all the low down, dirty…"

Harry's ranting was cut off as Snape flicked his empty hand at him and magically shoved him into the wall. "Do not insult what you cannot possibly understand." He glowered as he jumped to his feet, looking every bit the enraged professor of their youth.

"Severus, let him go," said Hermione as she placed her hand on his arm. Severus released the spell and Harry sunk to the ground. Hermione went and knelt by Harry. She spoke loud enough for the others to hear. "Harry, you didn't listen. The "soul bond" doesn't work that way. It could have easily revealed that our true relationship was that of brother and sister or even mortal enemies. I know it seems like we moved very quickly to you but all the artifice and games were removed and all that was left was what was in our hearts. We have been living together as soul mates for over three months. If it would make you uncomfortable for us to stay here, we can go home tonight and come back tomorrow."

She helped Harry to his feet and then walked over to put her arm around Severus' waist. Severus leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. The look in his eyes made Ginny and Luna gasp. Even Harry realized that he had misjudged the situation.

"Lupin's room is fine," said Ginny, nudging Harry in the ribs. "Um, yes, that's fine." mumbled Harry.

As Severus and Hermione disappeared up the stairs, Neville looked at Harry. "That was wandless magic. Whatever else _Moirai_ did, it has made him far more powerful. Be careful Harry."

ooooo

Breakfast was a jovial affair with Neville, Ginny and Luna telling Hermione all the news that she had missed. "Percy asked Audrey to marry him! That is wonderful!" As the four of the chatted animatedly, Harry and Snape sat in silence. Snape enjoyed watching Hermione's face light up as she conversed with her friends. Harry noticed that Hermione had her feet curled around Snape's leg and that her hand often rested on his arm. Despite her declaration last night and his gut feeling that he had misjudged the situation, Harry still found it hard to believe that anyone could even like Snape. He was grateful for the man's heroism but that did not mean that he was good enough for Hermione.

When breakfast was done, Snape directed everyone to come outside for some dueling practice. Within 15 minutes it was clear that Snape and Hermione's magic was too strong even for Harry to combat. Snape and Hermione put their wands away and then Snape directed all four of them to attack them with stinging hexes. The magical shield that they generated – wordlessly and wandlessly – blocked all of the hexes and even a rock that Ginny picked up and threw at them in frustration.

As the six of them finished up the huge lunch that Kreature had prepared for them, Snape and Hermione explained the three tests that they wanted to try. None were particularly dangerous, not that danger had ever stopped the table of war heroes before, and they agreed to do the first test immediately. Harry, Hermione and Luna apparated to Shell Cottage and Snape, Neville and Ginny apparated to a small forest about 100km away from the cottage. Snape drank just a couple drops of a Dreamless Sleep Draught, enough to knock him out for about five minutes. Neville and Ginny then sent stinging hexes at him causing his unconscious body to twitch in pain. With a primal scream, Hermione apparated directly between Snape and her friends and threw up a shield charm so strong it knocked Neville, Ginny and a small tree to the ground.

Harry and Luna apparated a few minutes later, having needed three jumps to cross the distance that Hermione had done in an instant. By then Snape had regained consciousness but Neville and Ginny were still sitting on the ground amazed at the depth of Hermione's magic. "It seems that the connection holds even when we are physically separated," mused Snape, "It would be interesting to see how far it can be stretched."

Hermione walked over to help Neville and Ginny to their feet. "Sorry guys, even knowing it was a test, my magic just reacted to his pain. Are you okay?" After being assured that they were fine, Hermione flicked her wand at the tree and replanted it.

Snape used Side-Along Apparition to bring Neville and Ginny with him to another forest, about 200km from where they had left the others. Snape looked at Neville and demanded "Tell me some obscure Herbology fact"

"Um…um…" Neville stuttered, "Snargaluff are actually an ancient crossbreed of Dragon's Snare and Mandrakes."

Snape opened his mind and sent that tidbit to Hermione. 200km away, Hermione's eyes snapped open and she repeated the fact to Harry and Luna. "Everyone knows that," agreed Luna, "It was actually the Crumple-Horned Snorkack who bred the first Snargaluff." Hermione just smiled at her as she sent a message back to Snape that they should return. Within moments, Snape, Neville and Ginny appeared.

"For this last test" said Snape, "We need an old run-down Muggle castle, one that has been abandoned for many years."

"There is one just on the next hill from the Burrow," said Ginny. "We could stop in and see Mom and Dad afterwards; they'd love to see for themselves that you are both alive!"

Having apparated to the base of the castle, Snape looked at the other four. "Please take out your wands. Hermione and I may reach the limits of our magic on this test. If we collapse, please use Side-Along Apparition to get us into the Burrow. Keep your wands out; while I do not expect us to be attacked, it is better to be prepared."

Hermione and Snape walked closer to the castle. Hermione looked up at the crumbling building and then back at Severus. He turned Hermione so that she was standing directly in front of him as they both faced the building. They each extended their right arms and wove their fingers together with both of their wands clasped in their grasp. He wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her into his body.

"_Reparo_!" they shouted together.

Neville, Harry, Ginny and Luna stared in disbelief as the castle repaired itself almost instantaneously. In a structure that large, with that much damage, it should have taken a team of construction wizards almost a month to repair. They heard Hermione's laughter as Severus scooped her up and walked across the threshold with her.


	7. The Burrow

_**I do not own these characters or Potterverse. They are J.K. Rowling's and she was kind enough to share them with the world. The words, this story and its mistakes are all mine.**_

_**Canon compliant until almost the end of Book 7. **_

**Chapter 7**

When Snape slammed the door and cast a protective ward so strong that the castle seemed to disappear in front of their eyes, the others got the hint that Snape wanted some privacy. Since the Burrow was just over the next hill, the four friends decided to walk over and see Ginny's parents. Mrs. Weasley was thrilled to see them and she insisted that they stay for tea.

As they sat in the kitchen chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry asked, "Have you ever heard of a case where a witch and wizards powers combined and made them much stronger than either of them were as individuals?"

"Much, much stronger" added Neville ominously.

"I can't say that I have," said Mrs. Weasley wrinkling up her face in concentration.

"That would be highly unusual. Maybe the Unspeakables would know of a case but in general, I don't think that is possible." added Mr. Weasley

"Eliminate the impossible and what is left is love," said Luna dreamily.

"Why do you ask?" inquired Mr. Weasley.

"Well," started Ginny, "Snape and Hermione are back."

"That's wonderful!" interrupted Mrs. Weasley, "Why didn't Hermione come with you?"

"Well, they did, sort of" stuttered Neville.

"Mom, remember that old muggle castle on the next hill?"

"Yes" said Mrs. Weasley curious at all these conversational tangents.

"I think you are going to have new neighbors."

"All right kids." interrupted Mr. Weasley, "You are making less sense than usual. First you ask about magically combining powers, then tell use Professor Snape and Hermione are back, and then…" His voice trailed off as the various tangents congealed into a single train of thought.

"Somehow Hermione cast the _Moirai_ charm and it caused their souls and their magic to bond together. They are unbelievably powerful now. They repaired that old castle in a few seconds. Snape has already warded it and they are there now." explained Harry. "They are…um….together, and I think they plan to stay that way."

Mrs. Weasley just blinked at him in confusion. Ginny reached over and put her hand on her mother's arm. She knew exactly how she felt.

"How powerful?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"More powerful than Dumbledore," said Neville with a hint of awe still in his voice, "They can feel each other's thoughts even if they are hundreds of kilometers apart; they can both do wandless magic. They can apparate over 1,000 km in one jump and they repaired that old castle in mere seconds."

Ginny shivered, "You can feel the magic shimmering around them. It is both very cool and very, very scary. Snape thought that repairing the castle might drain their power but afterwards, they just laughed and it hadn't seemed like they needed to use much effort at all."

"Why didn't they come to the Burrow with you?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I think they wanted some 'alone time'" blushed Ginny.

"Don't be ridiculous," snapped Mrs. Weasley, "Snape is twice her age."

"Love is the most powerful magic in the world," said Luna, "I think they are beautiful together."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just stared at her. Ginny and Neville nodded in agreement and Harry looked like he was going to be sick.

ooooo

Hermione laughed as Severus scooped her up and carried her into the castle. She felt the wards go up around them as Severus tipped his head and gently kissed her. After three months of living together, she still exalted at the feel of his lips on hers. Severus gently lifted his lips from hers, pausing only to gently run his tongue along her lower lip. "Shall we take a tour?" he summered.

Hermione slid her hand onto his arm, "Lead on, kind sir" The couple strolled from room to room, jointly fantasying about what the house would look like when they were fully moved in. When they got to a large ballroom, Severus bowed to Hermione. "My lady, may I have this dance?" Hermione curtsied and placed her hand in his. They waltzed around the ballroom to the imaginary music. As they neared the far wall which was made of floor to ceiling windows, Severus stopped dancing. Hermione looked at him in surprised, which turned quickly to shock and then gentled into awe as Severus lowered himself to one knee.

"Hermione, I never thought that I would survive the war. I never wanted to survive the war because I had nothing to live for. You changed everything. Because of you, not only did I survive, I have a reason for living. I know that we are one soul, together for eternity but I want more. Hermione, will you bind with me as my wife and be the mother of my children?"

Hermione saw the flash of insecurity in his eyes but it vanished in the light of her radiant smile. "Yes, Severus, I will bind with you and be the mother of your children. I will love you every day of this life and into eternity."

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. When he opened the box, Hermione gasped at the beautiful ring. A beautiful round diamond was set on a band of white gold that had been inlayed with Celtic knots. Severus slipped the ring on Hermione's finger and then tugged her down to him.

As he buried his hands in her hair, he gazed into her eyes as he kissed her.

ooooo

As the sun cast its last rays of the day across the hills, Hermione and Severus walked hand in hand toward the Burrow. The wards were still set to admit Hermione due to her 'near family' status. The family and their guests were enjoying some butter beers on the back porch as they approached.

Mrs. Weasley smiled when she saw Hermione and started toward her, but then froze when she saw their joined hands. Ginny saw her mother's body tense and realized that this could get very ugly, very quickly. She did not like the vision of her mother being tossed across the yard. Ginny jumped up and ran past her mother to give Hermione and Snape a joint hug. "I'm so glad you made it. We were just getting ready to start dinner! Would you like some butter beer?" Ginny babbled.

Hermione grasped Ginny's hands in hers, being sure to keep her left hand on top so Ginny would be sure to see the ring. Ginny's eyes grew comically large before she started squealing in delight. Snape let out a low chuckle at the typically feminine response. Hermione gave him a quick hug before allowing Ginny to pull her over to Luna and the boys.

"You are too old for her." spit out Molly Weasley.

"Most definitely" agreed Snape with his usual sneer.

"I will not allow it." she declared.

Mr. Weasley stepped up quickly behind his wife and put his hands on her shoulders to calm her. Molly could be quite formidable in a rage but the sheer power crackling off of Snape made discretion the better part of valor.

"We are….surprised…" explained Mr. Weasley, "Harry and Ginny told us that Hermione had rescued you and that she was nursing you back to health. We haven't seen you in a very long time and your….recent activities…did not always cast you in the best light. Hermione is our second daughter and she hasn't even taken her NEWTS yet. Perhaps we can go sit down and you can explain what has changed this summer."

Snape nodded curtly and followed them to the back porch.

Hermione was perched on the arm of Snape's chair with her hand lightly resting on his shoulder. Mrs. Weasley was still glaring at them while the others looked on nervously. "Explain" she growled at them.

Hermione chose to answer her. "Harry said that he already explained about the Moirai soul bond. The bond does not create feelings, it merely removes all artifice. Without the bond, all of the layers between us would have kept us apart: our age difference, that he was my professor, our roles in the war, and all of your other objections. When all of that was stripped away and our souls lay bare, we saw respect, love, and a deep connection to each other. At first, we didn't question it. We were in an unusual situation and we assumed that our intense feelings were the result of simply surviving the war. When we figured out what happened, we took a deeper look and realized that we belonged together."

"That was only a few months ago. That is nowhere near enough time to….to…." stuttered Mrs. Weasley

"How long did it take you to know that I was the one?" asked Mr. Weasley quietly.

"Our second date but that is different!"

"And how old were we?"

"Sixteen! But Severus is 37!"

"Molly," interrupted Snape, "I know that Hermione considers you her family. She has agreed to become my wife. I do not want her to have to choose."

Hermione tightened her grasp on Snape's shoulder, leaving no doubt that he was her choice but she looked pleadingly at Mrs. Weasley to not make her choose.

Mrs. Weasley took several deep breaths, her eyes darting between the couple. She looked slowly around at the rest of the group. When her eyes met her husband's, he gave her a slight nod of encouragement. She turned back to looked at Snape.

"I expect grandbabies."


End file.
